Istoria Clujului
Istoria oraşului Cluj-Napoca acoperă perioada de la cucerirea romană a Daciei, când localitatea se numea Napoca, dezvoltarea sa ca şi principal centru cultural şi religios din provincia istorică Transilvania şi până la existenţa sa ca şi oraş modern, centru al judeţului Cluj. Perioada preromană thumb|200px|right|Napoca pe Segmentul VIII al [[Tabula Peutingeriana|Tabulei Peutingeriana]] Cea mai veche aşezare umană din zona Clujului este din neolitic, fiind descoperită la Gura Baciului, lângă Suceag, în valea unui pârâu afluent al Nadăşului şi în apropierea dealului Hoia. Aşezarea este datată ca având 5.500-6.000 ani vechime, fiind de altfel cea mai veche aşezare umană descoperită în Transilvania. Descoperirea arheologică face parte din cultura neolitică Starčevo-Criş, din care s-au mai găsit urme în zona Clujului: în cartierul Mănăştur s-a descoperit un mormânt din aceeaşi cultură, iar pe actuala strada Memorandumului a fost găsită o aşezare similară. Viaţa aici a continuat şi în epoca bronzului şi a fierului, de atunci existând urme ale culturilor traco-gete şi a celor celtice. Geograful grec Ptolemeu (85-165 d.C.), menţionează aici sub numele de Napuca una dintre cele mai însemnate localităţi ale Daciei romane. Este prima şi totodată cea mai veche atestare într-un text literar antic a acestei aşezări. În secolul al II-lea î.C., aici s-a dezvoltat civilizaţia geto-dacă, menţionată în scrierile lui Herodot. Epoca romană thumb|right|150px|Turda - Copie a miliarului de la Aiton[[Imagine:Borna romana cluj-napoca.jpg|right|thumb|120px|Bornă romană atestând rangul de colonia al aşezării Napoca]] După cucerirea Daciei de către romani, la începutul secolului II d.C. şi transformarea acesteia în provincie, Traian a pus aici bazele unei legiuni romane. În perioada celor două războaie romane de cucerire a Daciei (101-102 şi 105-106 d.C.), romanii au distrus vechea aşezare antică Napuca, totodată fondând pe malul drept al Someşului Mic (în centrul actual al Clujului) o nouă aşezare, căreia i-au dat numele de Napoca, nume derivat din denumirea dacă. Această nouă localitate apare menţionată pentru prima oară în anul 107 (sau 108), pe o bornă kilometrică, (miliarul de la Aiton) găsită în localitatea Aiton în 1758, pe drumul roman care mergea spre Turda ( ). Aşezarea romană Napoca şi zona din jurul ei s-au dezvoltat mai ales datorită faptului că beneficiau de o poziţie strategică, la intersecţie mai multor drumuri. În secolele ce au urmat poziţia geografică a dus la întărirea poziţiei Clujului în regiune. Datorită înfloririi deosebite a aşezării, împăratul Hadrian o ridică Napoca la rangul de municipiu (124 d.C.), sub numele de Municipium Aelium Hadrianum Napoca, fiind primul municipiu din această regiune a imperiului. Ulterior, în timpul domniei lui Marcus-Aurelius (160-180 d.C.) aşezarea este avansată la rangul de colonie, sub numele de Colonia Aurelia Napoca, primind totodată privilegiul Ius Italicum, cel mai înalt statut urban din Imperiul roman. Astfel, locuitorii beneficiau de importante drepturi şi avantaje materiale, inclusiv scutirea de plata impozitelor pe terenuri. În perioada 120-123 Hadrian reorganizează Dacia, creând Dacia Porolossensis, unitate administrativă situată la nord de Arieş şi de Mureş. Important centru politic în timpul guvernării romane, Napoca a fost o perioadă, capitala Daciei Porolissensis şi sediul procuratorului, care conducea provincia (procurator Augusti vice praedis). Pe lângă înflorirea comerţului aici se practicau multiple meşteşuguri (prelucrarea pietrei, olăritul, prelucrarea metalelor, etc). Pe Bd. Eroilor a fost descoperit găsit un atelier din secolul II în care se confecţionau fibule de bronz. Mulţi colonişti veniţi aici găseau un vad bun pentru comerţ - minereuri, produse agricole, obiecte de lux, sare (Cojocna, Sic, Ocna Dejului) ş.a. Similar altor oraşe romane, Napoca era condus de ordinul decurionilor, compus dintr-un număr de până la 50 de persoane care proveneau din rândul personalităţilor influente (proprietari de pământ, negustori, dregători, militari aflaţi în pensie). Deşi juca un important rol politic şi administrativ, oraşul nu prezenta o importanţă militară, neavând propria garnizoană. Protecţia oraşului era asigurată de garnizoana de la Gilău (ala Siliana), iar ulterior de Legiunea a V-a Macedonica de la Turda. Colonizarea romană a acoperit întreaga suprafaţă a judeţului, fapt atestat de numeroase vestigii (Bologa, Căşeiu, etc). După retragerea administraţiei şi armatei romane la sud de Dunăre (275 d.C.), regiunea a continuat să fie locuită (mărturie stau descoperirile din regiunea Mănăştur) şi populaţia rămasă a supravieţuit perioadei de migraţie a barbarilor dinspre estul şi sudul Europei. La acel timp au fost puse bazele primei organizari statale, Voievodatul lui Gelu, având ca puncte de apărare cetăţile de la Dăbâca şi Gilău, amintit în cronica lui Anonymus cu ocazia luptei cu triburile maghiare de curând aşezate în Panonia. Fortificaţia de la Cluj-Mănăştur a fost parte a sistemului de fortificaţii ale populaţiei româneşti sau româno-slave din zonă. Fortificaţiile din zona Cluj-Mănăştur au fost grav avariate, suferind de pe urma unor incendieri şi atacuri (mai ales cele din 1068), probabil ale pecenegilor. Clujul feudal Voievodatul lui Gelu nu a rezistat presiunii ungurilor stabiliţi în Câmpia Panoniei, fiind cucerit de către aceştia şi inclus în Voievodatul Transilvaniei, parte a regatului ungar, împreună cu porţiuni din vestul Transilvaniei. Zona este reorganizată administrativ, iar în 1173 apare menţionat în documentele vremii Comitatul Cluj (Thomas comes Clusiensis). În 1213 Clujul împreună cu dealurile din împrejurimi este menţionat drept Cetatea Regală Castrum Cluj (Castrenses de Clus). Viaţa Clujului este întreruptă în 1241 de invazia tătarilor, care cuceresc cetatea şi ucid sau îi iau în robie pe locuitori. Cetatea este serios avariată cu această ocazie, fiind însă pomenită în documente, 50 de ani mai târziu, în 1291. Importanţa ei militară va scădea totuşi foarte mult, centrul militar-strategic devenind cetatea de la Lita, care prezenta avantajul de a fi mult mai uşor de apărat. În perioada care urmează aşezarea de pe malul Someşului devine treptat una cu caracter mai mult agricol, fiind menţionată de altfel în documentele vremii drept villa (sat). Astfel la jumătatea secolului XIII Clujul există doar ca o localitate rurală aflată în apropierea unei cetăţi fără o importanţă militară. Colonizarea saşilor Mari grupuri de colonişti saşi încep să se aşeze în cetatea Clujului începând cu domnia regelui Ştefan al V-lea al Ungariei (1272), după decimarea populaţiei oraşului din timpul atacurilor tătare. Astfel aşezarea sporeşte ca număr de locuitori. Până în secolul XV [[Cetatea Clujului|Cetatea Regală Castrum Clus]] va dobândi o organizare urbană. Din statutul de cetate regală, Clujul va deveni cetate liberă. Cetatea era un centru militar-administrativ, fiind condusă de către comitele regal. În fruntea cetăţii se afla castelanul. În chestiunile militare acesta apela la comandantul garnizoanei (princeps exercitus) şi soldaţii acestuia. Pentru chestiunile administrative se folosea de slujbaşii pe care îi avea. În mare parte populaţia se compunea din mici proprietari de pământuri aflate în jurul cetătii. Existau însă şi oameni liberi care lucrau pentru întreţinerea fortificaţiei şi a garnizoanei. În cetate mai trăiau şi udvornici (ţărani agricultori). Ca urmare a procesului de colonizare cu colonişti saşi (început la sfârşitul sec. XII), aşezările din apropierea cetăţii se dezvoltă mult. În 1270 cetatea şi aşezările din apropierea sa vor fi donate de către regele Ungariei, István al V-lea, episcopului Transilvaniei, Monoszlai Péter şi bisericii Sf. Mihail din Alba Iulia, până în anul 1313. În această perioadă locuitorilor li se va impune o fiscalitate excesivă, iar localitatea va fi considerată în continuare un sat. La începutul secolului XIV principala activitate a locuitorilor era agricultura, unii dintre ei începând însă să se ocupe cu negoţ sau diverse meşteşuguri. Coloniştii saşi încep să joace un rol important în dezvoltarea localităţii, prin producerea de numeroase obiecte meşteşugăreşti pe care le vindeau în Transilvania. Impozitele şi taxele plătite de către aceştia pentru a ăşi vinde obiectele încep să se constituie într-o sursă de venit tot mai consistentă pentru rege. Clujul, oraş liber thumb|right|150px|Stema Clujului la [[1377]] Carol Robert de Anjou, în dorinţa de a îşi creşte încasările din taxe şi vămi, printr-un act eliberat la 19 august 1316, acordă o serie de privilegii şi libertăţi Clujului. Decretul dorea totodată să consolideze puterea regelui, în dauna nobililor feudali şi a clericilor. Localitatea este eliberată de sub stăpânirea episcopului, primeşte titlul de oraş (civitas) şi unele drepturi de a se autoadministra pe plan juridic şi bisericesc ( printre acestea era şi dreptul oraşului de a îşi alege liber preotul şi parohul). Cu această ocazie se începe ridicarea bisericii Sfântul Mihail. Locuitorii Clujului primesc drepturi speciale, clarificându-se şi obligaţiile lor militare. Li se va garanta dreptul de proprietate asupra pământurilor din apropierea oraşului, iar coloniştilor saşi li se vor acorda scutiri de vamă pe întreg cuprinsul Transilvaniei. O serie de documente din perioada 1336-1365 scot Clujul de sub supremaţia principelui Transilvaniei, iar oraşul se va subordona direct regelui, urmând ca în 1405 împăratul romano-german Sigismund de Luxemburg, devenit totodată rege al Ungariei să îi acorde Clujului dreptul de oraş liber. Tot în această perioadă negustorii şi meşteşugarii clujeni primesc o serie de scutiri a taxelor comerciale. Ca urmare negustorii clujeni îşi extind comerţul, ajungând în curând să îşi livreze mărfurile la Viena şi Veneţia sau în Turcia, Moravia, respectiv Polonia. În 1437 clujenii fraternizează cu răsculaţii, pe perioada răscoalei de la Bobâlna. În acelaşi an, la Calvaria-Mănăştur a funcţionat conventul care a stabilit înţelegerile cu reprezentanţii ţăranilor răsculaţi de la Bobâlna. Un an mai târziu, pentru ajutorul dat răsculaţilor, Clujul este asediat şi cucerit. Localităţii i se retrag privilegiile de oraş, locuitorii săi fiind declaraţi ţărani, iar în apropierea zidurilor bisericii Calvaria este executat Anton cel Mare din Buda, lider al răsculaţilor. Oraşului i se vor restitui privilegiile pe timpul domniei lui Iancu de Hunedoara. Matei Corvin thumb|right|200px|[[Matei Corvin, reprezentare a cronicarului Johannes de Thurocz]] Începând cu secolul XV, odată cu înflorirea localităţii şi dezvoltarea breslelor clujene, se dezvoltă o clasă nouă de meşteşugari îmbogăţiţi şi se creează patriciatul negustoresc şi meşteşugăresc menţionat de documentele vremii. Sunt amintiţi astfel juratul Jakob Bulkerscher, junele Nicolaus Mün, sau meşterul Cristian Bauman. Activitatea meşteşugărească devine tot mai însemnată în viaţa economică a oraşului, având loc şi o importantă creştere a numărului de meşteşugari pe măsură ce se dezvoltă breslele meşteşugăreşti. Astfel, un recensământ al locuitorilor maghiari, efectuat în 1453 relevă peste 500 de capi de familie din care app. 30% (160 de persoane) purtau în numele propriu şi denumirea meşteşugului pe care îl practicau. Bazându-se pe aceste date istoricii estimează o populaţie a Clujului acelei perioade de 5.500 de locuitori. Din această perioadă (1409) avem şi prima atestare documentară a învăţământului public în Cluj - "Caspar notarius et rector scholarum". În cetatea Clujului exista şi o şcoală confesională catolică, ambele instituţii fiind însă mai vechi (app. sec. XIV). În 1446 este înfiinţată la Cluj o monetărie Cluj, iar producătorii de argint şi aur vor furniza materialul necesar pentru a bate monede. Oraşul primeşte dreptul de a organiza 2 târguri anuale - unul în cea de-a doua duminică a Paştelui şi al doilea pe data de 5 noiembrie şi târguri săptămânale în perioada luni-joi a fiecărei săptămâni. Treptat Clujul începe să devină un centru regional pentru producţia şi schimbul de mărfuri. Populaţia urbei se îndeletnicea cu agricultura, munca în atelier, dar şi cu distracţiile specifice oraşului. În 1443 la Cluj în casa Matei Corvin se naşte Matei Corvin, fiul lui Ioan de Hunedoara şi viitor rege al Ungariei. Pe timpul domniei sale ca rege al Ungariei, Matei Corvin va creşte implicarea meşteşugarilor în administrarea urbei, decizând ca cetatea să fie condusă de un consiliu format din 100 de centumviri, decişi jumătate de breslaşii clujeni şi jumătate de persoanele cu o stare materială bună. Jumătate dintre aleşi urmau să fie maghiari, iar cealaltã jumătate saşi. Pe atunci populaţia urbei era formată din în principal din saşi, secui şi în mică măsură din români. Dorind să impulsioneze dezvoltarea urbei sale natale, Matei Corvin a acordat în perioada 1458-1490 un număr de 41 de privilegii localităţii sale natale, apărând-o în conflictele cu nobilii, biserica şi aşezările din jur. Pentru a ajuta la creşterea populaţiei, a emis o serie de decrete (în 1467, 1478 şi 1485) prin care a decis să acorde dreptul de a se stabili în oraş iobagilor ce şi-au achitat taxele. În 1463 şi apoi în 1467 Corvin va apăra Clujul în procesele cu reprezentanţii bisericeşti ai mănăstirii de la Cluj-Mănăştur, urmând ca apoi să îi sprijine împotriva atacurilor nobililor de Someşeni. Îi va apăra şi în cazul conflictelor cu unii nobili care refuzau să-şi achite datoriile faţă de urbe, de asemenea în cazul procesului cu nobilul Francisc Mykola, care a încercat în 1489 să dea foc oraşului. Matei Corvin va decreta totodată şi scutirea negustorilor clujeni de plata vămii la Turda, Nădăşel, Bernadea, Oradea, Fughiu, Vadul Crişului, Gilău, Buza şi Bahnea. În secolele XIV-XV, deşi regii care i-au urmat lui Matei Corvin sunt regi slabi, Clujul devine unul din cele mai impunătoare oraşe din Transilvania, fiind un important centru economic, politic şi cultural. Până în secolul XV Cetatea Clujului şi-a câştigat recunoaşterea europeană. Arhitectura specifică europeană, stilul gotic târziu, se regăsea în Biserica Romano-Catolică Sfântul Mihail, dar şi în multe case particulare. Oamenii avuţi studiau la şcoli renumite ale Vestului. Din cauza nivelului de trai ridicat, clujenii nu au participat la răscoala lui Gheorghe Doja din 1514. Dezvoltarea comercianţilor şi a meşteşugarilor a implicat îngrădirea nobilimii şi a clerului. Un cărturar sas, născut la Sibiu, Gáspár Heltai, a contribuit nu numai la formarea culturii, dar şi la modernizarea oraşului, care avea să întreţină o tipografie, o baie publică, o fabrică de hârtie şi una de bere. Dinastia Báthory a contribuit şi ea la creşterea economică sau cea a populaţiei, aducând cetatea la un rang la care putea fi comparată doar cu Braşovul. Regii Vladislav al II-lea şi Ludovic al II-lea vor semna şi ei unele acte prin care clujenii beneficiază de privilegii, nu însă în aceeaşi măsură ca Matei Corvin. Principatul Transilvaniei 300px|thumb|right|„''Clavdiopolis, Coloswar vulgo Clavsenbvrg, Transiluaniæ ciuitas primaria''“. Gravură a Clujului medieval de Georg Houfnagel ([[1617)]] Principatul autonom După destrămarea regatului ungar din 1541 între Imperiul Otoman şi cel austriac, Clujul va intra în Principatul Transilvaniei, primii conducători ai principatului autonom fiind chiar soţia (regina Isabella) şi fiul (Ioan Sigismund) ultimului rege ungar, Ioan Zápolya. Existenţa Transilvaniei drept principat autonom a dus la condiţii favorabile de a se dezvolta, iar în această perioadă urbea Clujului va deveni unul dintre cele mai dezvoltate oraşe ale fostului regat ungar. În lipsa războaielor, deşi Alba Iulia era capitala politică a principilor transilvăneni, Clujul devine centrul economic, cultural şi religios al principatului Transilvaniei, sprijinind mereu principii transilvăneni. În 1581, Ştefan Báthory, guvernatorul Transilvaniei, fondează aici o academie iezuită. Între 1545 şi 1570, numeroşi saşi părăsesc oraşul, datorită introducerii doctrinelor unitariene. Restul de saşi rămaşi în oraş au fost asimilaţi de unguri, oraşul devenind un centru al nobilimii şi intelectualităţii ungare. Baba Novac şi Mihai Viteazul thumb|right|200px|[[Statuia lui Baba Novac, dispusă în faţa Bastionului Croitorilor din Cluj]] După ce la 18/28 septembrie 1600 Mihai Viteazul este înfrânt în bătălia de la Mirăslău, Clujul se va răzbuna pe oamenii acestuia. În timp ce se afla cu o solie, Baba Novac a fost arestat de Dieta de la Cluj (formată din aristocraţia maghiară), condusă de Ştefan Csaky, unul dintre liderii grupării nobiliare care dorea răsturnarea situaţiei politice din Transilvania. Novac va fi condamnat la moarte împreună cu preotul Saski. Ulterior aceeaşi soartă o vor avea şi alţi oameni ai lui Mihai Viteazul: Ioan Szelestey, armaşul Sava şi un soldat al său, un grec "inima şi sufletul lui Mihai Vodă", care a fost prins la Bistriţa şi adus la Cluj în 21 iulie 1601. Pe 5 februarie 1601, ora 10 a.m. Baba Novac şi preotul Saski vor fi arşi pe rug. În arhivele istorice ale oraşului există încă notele privind cheltuielile făcute: "am dat ţiganilor pentru că au schinguit, au torturat, au fript şi au tras în ţeapă pe Baba Novac şi pe preotul fl. 7 d. 50 s...t Am plătit pentru Baba Novac şi preotul, celor 2 călăi fl. 3. Am plătit lui Luca Ácsi pentru că a cioplit ţeapa pentru Baba Novac fl. 2". Execuţia s-a săvârşit în piaţa centrală a oraşului (actuala Piaţa Unirii), în prezenţa autorităţilor, a nobililor şi a generalului Gheorghe Basta care urmărise execuţia de la fereastra unei case din piaţa oraşului punându-l apoi în ţeapă pe Drumul Feleacului, pe locul numit azi Piaţa Baba Novac. După execuţie, trupurile le vor expuse, trase în ţeapă, pe drumul Feleacului, în faţa bastionului croitorilor. La câteva luni după bătălia de la Guruslău (3 august 1601), Mihai Viteazul se întoarce biruitor la Cluj în fruntea armatei sale şi alături de Basta şi Mihail Székely. Oraşul îngrozit se va supune imediat, speriat fiind de posibile represalii ale lui Mihai după uciderea lui Novachttp://www.ftr.ro/index.php?cmd=d&id=706. O parte dintre nobilii care îl executaseră pe Novac au venit cerând îndurare, o parte au fugit de teamă din oraş. Aflând locul unde a fost tras în ţeapă, Mihai Viteazul va pune în acel loc un steag în amintirea bravului ostaş şi haiduc. În amintirea lui Baba Novac, în faţa bastionului croitorilor a fost ridicată în 1975 o statuie, operă a sculptorului Virgil Fulicea. Mihai Viteazul şi oamenii săi vor fi ospătaţi bine de către oraş, ei rămând în oraş în zilele de 11-16 august 1601. După lungile lupte din anii 1595-1600 oraşul avea mari probleme financiare, tezaurul oraşului fiind împuţinat. Dar principele trebuia tratat special, de aceea conducerea urbei s-a împrumutat de la persoanele cu stare pentru a asigura o primire cât mai fastuoasă, oraşul fiind împodobit de sărbătoare. În arhivele oraşului s-au păstrat şi consemnările pregătirilor făcute de oraş cu această ocazie: "Basta, Mihail Székely si voevodul Mihai au venit cu armata Maiestătii Sale a împăratului roman şi şi-au asezat tabăra aici. Am găzduit-o 7 zile de-a rândul şi pe principele de Teschen (Teiszeriai Herceg). Apoi întreaga oaste a împăratului roman, pe locotenenţi, căpitani, stegari, prepoziţi, pe Gheorghe Kope, şi pe toate celelalte orduri întrucât ne-a învrednicit Dumnezeu. Consiliul orăşenesc a dat ordin strict să nu fie nici un neajuns. Am cumpărat în cele 7 zile: carne, de la diferiţi măcelari 2984 fonti fl. 59 d. 58; 6 vitei fl. 14, pâine, pentru toate categoriile de viteji, fl. 110; 15 fonti; miere de trestie fl. 30; 60 fonti orez fl. 8 d. 40; 32 fonti"tengeriszölö" Porumb fl. 6 d. 40; 12 fonti stafide fl. 3 d. 68; ceapă rosie fl.5; usturoi fl.2; pătrunjel, tarhon, salvie fl.3; oţet fl. 5 d. 76; 50 eitel Măsură a timpului unt fl. 20; 32 e itel miere fl. 8 d. 32; 4 ferdele făină albă fl. 6; 1000 ouă fl. 5; 200 găini fl. 24; 200 pui de găină fl. 12; 100 gâste fl. 25; 300 căpătâni de varză fl. 14; lumânări fl. 6; 40 lămâi fl. 1 d. 60; mere, pere în mâncare şi la masă fl. 4; agrisi fl. 1 d. 50; slănină nouă fl. 7; 3 ferdele meiu (kása), fl. 3 d. 60; 3 ferdele mazăre fl. 2 d. 25; 1 1/2 ferdelă prune fl. 1 d. 12; caş în fiecare zi lui Basta şi Mihail Székely fl. 14 d. 70; peşte sărat pentru voevodul Mihai şi Basta, care se trimitea zilnic în tabără, 22 posari fl. 12 d. 60; 105 fmorcov fl. 10 d. 30; 89 scrumbii fl. 3 d. 56; 5 1/2 eitel icre fl. 4 d. 5; 3 ferdele mazăre fl. 1 d. 95; 200 scrumbii fl. 9; 2 "czeorog" fl. 1 d. 50; 54 f[onti ulei de in fl. 7 d. 60; brânză fl.1; 32 fonti untdelemn fl.12 d. 80; 3 sticle cu apă de roze d. 45; 564 tipăi fl. 11 d. 48; oale fl. 3; 15 stânjini de lemne pentru copt pâine şi la bucătărie fl. 12 d. 50; 6 fonti piper fl. 10 d. 50; 1 1/2 fonti cuisoare fl. 4 d. 50; 1 font scorţisoară fl.3; 1 font floare de nucă tămâioasă ("szerecsendiovirág") fl. 4; 15 fonti migdale fl.10. Vinuri; 313 eitel á d. 12 ... fl. 33 d. 47 Vin de o calitate deosebită şi extrem de scump. Lui Mihail Székely şi celorlalte persoane conducătoare 148 eitel á d. 12... 17 d. 76. Vin roşu pentru conducători 45 eitel á d. 12 ... fl. 5 d. 40. Domnului Basta şi Mihail Székely pentru drum 3 vedre oţet fl. 2 d. 88. 16 1601. A plecat de aici întreaga tabără". Aici a cinat pentru ultima oară întemeietorul primei uniri a românilor, Mihai Vodă, după care a fost ucis (la 19 august 1601) din ordinul generalului Basta pe câmpia de la Turda. Trupul voievodului a fost îngropat la Mormântul lui Mihai Viteazul din Turda. Gabriel Bethlen Gabriel Bethlen, principe al Transilvaniei şi-a stabilit curtea princiară la Alba Iulia. Pentru necesităţile curţii şi ridicarea palatului princiar a apelat în repetate rânduri la negustorii şi meşterii clujeni, oferindu-le totodată diverse înlesniri. Astfel, în 1627 negustorii clujeni vor primi dreptul de a exporta 1.000 de vite, astfel încât din taxele încasate să achiziţioneze diverse alte mîrfuri necesareVezi Gheorghe Bodea, Clujul vechi şi nou, Cluj-Napoca, 2002 . Mulţi negustori au primit dreptul de a îşi comercializa mărfurile în numele principelui, fiind avantajaţi de taxe vamale scăzute. Totodată, comenzile continue primite de meşteşugarii clujeni au dus la dezvoltarea producţiei de bunuri şi extinderea breslelor meşteşugăreşti. Ajung să fie foarte apreciaţi meşterii aurari şi arginatari, fabricanţii de arme, constructorii ş.a. Astfel, în 1609 aurarul Andreas primeşte o comandă neobişnuit de mare pentru acele vremuri, comandă pentru care dieta de la Cluj va vota o suplimentare a impozitelor, astfel încât să poată fi plătită. În 1613 Gheorghe Rákoczi I apelase la argintarii clujeni pentru a îi confecţiona un număr de obiecte de uz casnic, în 1634 el plătind 1234 florini aurarilor şi gravorilor de sigilii din Cluj. În 1615 Gabriel Bethlen comandă aici două sfeşnice de argint, pentru care plăteşte 200 de mărci, sfeşnice trimise la moscheea din Istambul a sultanului. Armurierii au beneficiat de asemenea de comenzi semnificative, ei furnizându-i lănci, mânere de drapel, suliţe de luptă şi suliţe de paradă. Tot ei vor fi cei la care va apela principele pentru a efectua reparaţii ale tunului mare al cetăţii de la la Alba Iulia. Odată cu ridicarea palatului princiar de la Alba Iulia, majoritatea constructorilor clujeni vor primi comenzi în condiţii deosebit de profitabile, în perioada 1616-1617 pietrarii clujeni fiind plecaţi la Alba. Au beneficiat de comenzi semnificative cu această ocazie şi sticlarii, zugravii, constructorii şi fabricanţii de vopsele din Cluj. Odată cu creşterea semnificativă a volumului de comenzi, creşte numărul meşterilor clujeni, iar breslele se vor dezvolta şi reorganiza, numeroase bresle reînnoindu-şi statutul şi extinzându-se. Sub suzeranitate otomană După cucerirea Ungariei de către otomani şi transformarea acesteia în paşalâc, Transilvania a devenit principat autonom sub suzeranitate otomană. Trupele lui Gheorghe Rákóczi I şi ale lui Constantin Basarab vor fi învinse la Floreşti de către trupele otomane. După bătălia de la Floreşti, Mohamed Paşa din Buda, va elibera o proclamaţie de supunere a poporului, proclamaţie citită şi în limba română la Cluj, pe 6 iunie 1660. Lupta cu trupele lui Rákóczi va duce la mobilizarea unei armate otomane care va asedia Clujul între 10-14 septembrie 1658. După plata unor despăguburi în sumă de 60.000 de taleri către otomani, aceştia au oprit asediul. Clujul imperial thumb|right|350px|Cetatea Clujului, la 1759 (stampă-gravură de Janos Szakal) La sfârşitul secolului XVII, odată cu Tratatul de la Karlovitz din 1699, Clujul devine parte a monarhiei habsburge, intrând sub dominaţie austriacă. După un acord silit semnat de Mihai Apafi I, cetatea Clujului a fost nevoită să găzduiască trupele ducelui de Lorena, asigurându-le un serviciu de 100 000 de florini. Cu toate acestea ostaşii au şi jefuit oraşul şi au cerut sume suplimentare de la contribuabili. Generalul austriac Rabutin distruge în 1704 zidurile Clujului, pentru ca oraşul să îşi piardă semnificaţia militară. Începând cu 1715, armata habsburgă începe construirea fortificaţiei Vauban Cetăţuia, prima fortificaţie de acest fel din Transilvania. Din 1790 până în 1848 şi apoi din nou în perioada 1861 - 1867, Clujul a fost capitala Marelui Principat al Transilvaniei în cadrul imperiului austriac, fiind totodată şi sediul dietelor transilvane. În 1776, împărăteasa Maria Tereza a Austriei fondează aici o universitate germană. Aceasta nu a existat pentru multă vreme, Iosif al II-lea de Habsburg transformând-o în "Universitatea Piaristă", cu predare în latină. În 1798 oraşul a fost distrus în mare parte de un incendiu. Revoluţia de la 1848 Cu o populaţie 10 660 de locuitori, cetatea se transformă în capitala Transilvaniei, lucru care duce la modernizare acesteia, dar şi la sporirea numărului locuitorilor români. Importantele mişcări revoluţionare de la 1848 cuprind şi Clujul. Deşi un important centru revoluţionar, avea un statut contradictoriu, datorită nobilimii. Doctrina a cuprins tineretul de la facultăţi, academii şi gimnazii, care s-au ocupat de popularizarea acesteia. Oraşul va adăposti tratativele dintre Nicolae Bălcescu şi Cezar Bolliac, pentru unirea revoluţiei române cu cea maghiară. Înfrângerea revoluţiei ungare, a dus la instaurarea regimului absolutist. Capitala a fost mutată la Sibiu, pentru a exista o influenţă austriacă mai mare asupra autorităţilor. Mai târziu, Clujul a devenit unul dintre cele şase districte militare transilvănene, administrând un teritoriu de 400 000 de locuitori. Din 1830 oraşul devine sediul mişcării naţionale ungare din principat. În perioada revoluţiilor de la 1848, Clujul a fost ocupat de trupele generalului polonez Józef Bem. Austro-Ungaria [[Imagine:CJROmaniustreet.jpg|thumb|right|200px|'Actuala stradă Iuliu Maniu'. Construcţia a demarat în secolul XIX, cu o arhitectură simetrică de o parte şi de alta, caracteristică marilor oraşe europene, după moda urbanistică haussmanniană]] În urma Ausgleich-ul (compromis) prin care a fost constituită Austro-Ungaria în 1867, Clujul şi Transilvania au fost reintegrate în Regatul Ungariei. În această perioadă, oraşul era al doilea ca mărime din regat după Budapesta şi reşedinţă a comitatului Cluj. În 1872, s-au pus bazele unei universităţi (Universitatea din Cluj), cu predare în limba maghiară, aspect care a creat nemulţumiri în rândul populaţiei române. În 1881 universitatea este redenumită în Universitatea Franz Josef, după numele împăratului Franz Josef al Austriei, fiind totodată construită clădirea sa centrală (actualul sediu central al UBB). Secolul XX La începutul secolului XX au fost construite sau reconstruite majoritatea clădirilor din centru. În această perioadă a fost ridicată şi clădirea Liceului Unitarian, Opera Română, Palatul de Justiţie, primăria, Palatul de Finanţe etc. În 1910 în Cluj funcţionau 10 bănci şi peste 2000 de ateliere şi întreprinderi. Primele semne ale cinematografiei transilvănene apar la începutul secolului XX la Cluj. Astfel, în 1913, regizorul Jeno Janovics începe colaborarea cu casa de filme pariziană Pathé şi toarnă în oraş mai multe filme printre care Murgul sarg şi Din grozăviile lumii. Primul război mondial După încheierea primului război mondial, Transilvania a intrat în componenţa Regatului României. Municipiul Cluj a fost în continuare reşedinţa judeţului Cluj (interbelic). Perioada interbelică În aceasta perioada, la Cluj au funcţionat consulate ale Franţei, Germaniei, Italiei, Angliei, Suediei, Cehoslovaciei şi Ungariei. În oraş funcţionau peste 40 de tipografii, numeroase biblioteci şi mai mult de 30 de librării şi anticariate. La Cluj erau publicate mai mult de 140 de reviste şi de ziare, ca Patria, Gazeta Ardealului, Voinţa, Înfrăţirea, Tribuna, Biruinţa, România Nouă, Naţiunea, Gândirea, Ţara Noastră, Gând Românesc, Gazeta Ilustrată ş.a. Printre cei care lucaru la aceste publicaţii se numărau Ion Agârbiceanu, Cezar Petrescu, Octavian Goga, Isaia Tolan, Gib Mihăiescu, Al. Hodoş, Jack Paleologu. În 1938 este înfiinţat Ţinutul Someş. Oraşul Cluj va fi numit reşedinţă de ţinut. Ţinutul includea 7 judeţe (Bihor, Cluj, Maramureş, Satu Mare, Sălaj, Someş şi Turda) cu 56 de plăşi, 16 oraşe şi 1575 de sate. Suprafaţa ţinutului era de 33.385 kmp, iar populaţia de 2.143.453 locuitori, din care la 1 iulie 1937 372.609 trăiau în oraşe Informaţia de Cluj. În oraş existau la nivelul anului 1938 2.808 firme şi erau înregistraţi 2.736 meseriaşi. Pe teritoriul judeţului funcţionau 30 de bănci, din care 22 în Cluj. Printre acestea se aflau Banca Albina, Banca Ardeleană, Banca Economul, Banca Agrară, Banca Centrală pentru Industrie şi Comerţ, Banca Comercială Ardeleană, Banca de Agricultură şi Casa De Consemnaţiuni, Banca de Scont şi Schimb din Ardeal, Banca Românească, Casa de Păstrare şi Banca De Credit S.A., Institutul De Credit Românesc, Uniunea Bancară din Ardeal S.A., Banca Vatra Arhivele Naţionale, Direcţia Judeţeană Cluj http://leveltar.adatbank.transindex.ro/?megye=Kolozs Tot în Cluj funcţionau şi 59 de întreprinderi şi 89 de cooperative. Aeroportul asigura mai multe legături aeriene, printre care Cernăuţi – Cluj – Arad, Cluj – Satu-Mare, Cluj - Târgu Mureş, Bucureşti - Cluj – Uzhorod – Pyestian - Praga sau Bucureşti – Cluj – Uzhorod - Praga. Al doilea război mondial În 1940 Clujul a revenit sub suveranitate maghiară prin Dictatul de la Viena. Forţele armate ungare şi germane care controlau oraşul au fost respinse de trupele române şi sovietice în octombrie 1944. Prin Tratatul de la Paris din 1947, Clujul a intrat din nou în componenţa României. După cel de-al doilea război mondial guvernul României a înfiinţat la Cluj, împreună cu Comisia Forţelor Aliate, un tribunal al poporului, pentru a ancheta persoane suspectate ca fiind criminali de război, conform cu art. 14 din Pactul de Armistiţiu cu România. References RICHR: Ch.12 - Trials of the war criminals, page 5 The Armistice Agreement with Rumania in Avalon Project at Yale Law School Clujul avea o populaţie de 16.763 locuitori evrei în 1941. După ocuparea Transilvaniei de către guvernul horthyst, în 1944, evreii au fost duşi în mai multe ghetouri (inclusiv Ghetoul Iris din Cluj) unde au stat în condiţii inumane, lipsiţi de orice facilităţi. Lichidarea ghetoului a fost efectuată prin 6 deportări la Auschwitz în perioada mai-iunie 1944. În ciuda sancţiunilor dure instituite de administraţia Horthy mulţi evrei au reuşit să scape, trecând graniţa spre România, cu ajutorul ţăranilor din satele învecinate Invazie de stafii. Însemnări şi mărturisiri despre o altă parte a vieţii (Editura Meridiane, Bucureşti, 2003). De aici au reuşit să părăsească Europa prin portul Constanţa. Alţi evrei originari din ţări europene au fost ajutaţi să se salveze şi să părăsească Europa de către un grup antinazist româno-evreiesc, sprijinit de politicieni din Cluj şi Bucureşti. Liderul acestei reţele a fost în perioada 1943 - 1944, scriitorul Raoul Şorban căruia i s-a decernat ulterior titlul Drept între popoare pentru eforturile sale. După cel de-al doilea război mondial, guvernul României împreună cu Comisia Forţelor Aliate a înfinţat la Cluj Tribunalul Poporului din Transilvania de Nord, pentru a ancheta persoane suspectate ca fiind criminali de război, conform cu art. 14 din Pactul de Armistiţiu cu România. References RICHR: Ch.12 - Trials of the war criminals, page 5 The Armistice Agreement with Rumania in Avalon Project at Yale Law School Tribunalul din Cluj - şi succesoarele sale - au condamnat 481 de persoane: 370 unguri, 83 germani, 26 români şi 2 evrei. Tribunalul din Cluj a decis 100 de condamnări la moarte, 163 de condamnări cu închisoare pe viaţă şi alte sentinţe. Referinţe RICHR: Ch.12 - Trials of the war criminals, page 2 Un mare număr dintre cei condamnaţi au fost judecaţi in absentia şi nu şi-au ispăşit niciodată pedeapsa (printre cei condamnaţi in absentia a fost şi scriitorul maghiar Albert Wass). Dintre cei condamnaţi la moarte, unora li s-a comutat pedeapsa în închisoare pe viaţă. Cei condamnaţi de crime de război şi care au dovedit un comportament bun în închisoare, au fost în mare parte eliberaţi prin decretul din 1950. Restul au fost eliberaţi între 1962 şi apoi în 1964, prin amnistiere. References RICHR: Ch.12 - Trials of the war criminals, page 3 Perioada comunistă În 1974, guvernul comunist a schimbat numele oraşului în Cluj-Napoca, pentru a certifica rădăcinile romane ale oraşului. Perioada postcomunistă După 1945 Clujul a intrat în perioada guvernării comuniste, până în decembrie 1989. În 1974, autorităţile comuniste schimbă numele oraşului în Cluj-Napoca. După revoluţie, timp de 12 ani primar a fost politicianul de dreapta Gheorghe Funar, cunoscut printr-o serie de proiecte publice menite să ascundă vederii moştenirea culturală maghiară. În iunie 2004, Gheorghe Funar a pierdut alegerile locale în favoarea lui Emil Boc (Partidul Democrat), care a restaurat bunele relaţii interetnice între comunităţile clujene.ice. În 1994 şi 2000, Cluj-Napoca a găzduit Olimpiada Central-Europeană de Informatică (CEOI). Astfel România a devenit nu doar prima ţară care a găzduit această competiţie, ci şi prima care a găzduit-o pentru a doua oară. Note Vezi şi *Cronologia istorică a Clujului *Cetatea Clujului *Vechile bresle clujene *Tribunalele Poporului *Listă de principi ai Transilvaniei *Listă de voievozi ai Transilvaniei *Listă de guvernatori ai Transilvaniei Referinţe * Ştefan Pascu (sub redacţia), Istoria Clujului, Cluj-Napoca, 1974 *Lukacs Jozsef, Povestea oraşului-comoară. Scurtă istorie a Clujului şi monumentelor sale, Editura „Biblioteca Apostrof”, Cluj-Napoca, 2005, ISBN 973-9279-74-0 *Raoul Şorban, Invazie de stafii. Însemnări şi mărturisiri despre o altă parte a vieţii, Editura Meridiane, Bucureşti, 2003, ISBN 973-33-0477-8 *''Clujul vechi şi nou'', Editura ProfImage, Cluj-Napoca, 2002, ISBN 973-0-02539-8 *''Judeţul Cluj - trecut şi prezent'', Editura ProfImage, Cluj-Napoca, 2003, ISBN 973-7924-05-3 *Clujonline *Clujnet *Institutul de istorie George Bariţ, Cluj-Napoca Legături externe *Informaţia de Cluj *Clujul de colecţie, în Foaia Transilvană *Pagini din istoria Clujului, în Foaia Transivană *Cluj - comori sub Dealul Cetăţuii *Cluj-1880 de ani de municipalitate *Anuarul Socec al României Mari, 1924-1925 - de la Biblioteca Congresului S.U.A. - oraşul Cluj *Descrierea judeţului interbelic Cluj *Din istoria cetăţii Cluj *Un secol de Cluj *Scurt storic al Clujului * Kurze Geschichte Siebenbürgens *Localurile Clujului *Palatele Clujului Categorie:Istoria Clujului